Pomodori Tsundere!
by Stardust98
Summary: No matter how much Lovino and Chiara fought or argued, in the end, they were still both special to each other. A collection of Romano self cest one-shots. Updates are random and sporadic! RomanoxFem!Romano. LovinoxChiara. Requests accepted via PM! Rated T just in case. Rating may go up in late chapters. Complete for now!
1. Chapter 1: Revenge

**It's been a while since I've written Romano self cest! XD These two are just so sexy and cute! *-* I can't help but love this pairing!**

**Title: _Pomodori_ Tsundere!**

**Rated: T (just in case. May be raised later. You know what that means. ;D)**

**NOTE: So, this is going to be a little one shot collection. Please take note that this will be updated CASUALLY, and yes, I do accept requests. Nothing TOO ridiculous please, I'm not a miracle worker . . . ^^'**

**NOTE #2: Lovi MIGHT appear a bit OOC. Just remember that he is nicer to women than to men, so this explains his kindness to Chiara.**

**Disclaimer****: Don't own Hetalia.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lovino went downstairs, yawning, having just awoken from a long (well deserved) nap. He rubbed at his eyes, and sluggishly walked to the kitchen. The wonderful aroma of food invaded his nostrils, and he quickened his pace, now hungry. The Italian man sat down at one of the chairs near the kitchen island, and looked up, surprised to see Chiara there, chopping some tomatoes.

"What're you doing?" He asked, yawning again.

"Cooking. What else does it look like?" She snapped, not stopping to look at him.

"Why?"

"Feli and the potato bastard are coming over." Lovino scowled at the mention of the German.

"...Where's Antonio?" Chiara finished chopping the tomato, reached for another one from the basket beside her, and quickly checked the boiling pot on the stove, before continuing to chop ingredients.

"Out."

"Where?"

"I don't know."

He sighed, and got up from the chair, walking to stand beside her. Leaning on the counter, he watched her move around with swift gracefulness as she worked. Chiara had her brow furrowed in concentration, and she bit her lip, completely ignoring him. Lovino reached out to grab a piece of the tomato she was chopping, only to have his hand slapped away.

"Ow!" Hazel eyes glared as she gingerly held his aching hand.

"_Non toccare. Idiota. (1)" _She turned to him, arms crossed, glaring at him half-heartedly, though her hazel-green eyes were twinkling with laughter. Her lip was twitching, and Lovino could tell she was trying not to smile. She turned back around and continued her task. Lovino walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her slim waist, looking at her chop tomatoes over her shoulder. He put a couple of stray dark brown, wavy locks of hair behind her ear, and smirked as her lips finally twitched into a tiny smile.

"_Bella_…_(2)_"

"I'm not in the mood," She said, and Lovino let go of her, blushing, as she went to get the cooked pasta out of the large pot and into another, mixing it with a white sauce.

"T-That... wasn't what I was t-thinking!" He stuttered glaring at her as she giggled.

"Tch, whatever,_ bastardo pazzo_._ (3)_ Now leave me alone so I can fucking finish this," As she said this, she adjusted the light pink headband she was wearing, before continuing to work.

The Italian man pouted, crossing his arms, and Chiara rolled her eyes. She brought out a few plates, and put some of the pasta in each, then garnishing it with some chopped tomatoes and a basil leaf on top. Lovino noticed that she put extra on one of them, and knew that she was going to get that plate for herself. However, he made a mental note to get to that plate first. He smirked as an idea came to his mind, and walked to stand beside the Italian woman, still smirking. Her back was once again turned to him, and she didn't glance at him when he moved closer to her.

"Hey, _bella_..." He whispered huskily, making her sigh. She turned to him, hands on her hips.

"_Bastardo_, I already told you, I'm not in the moo―" He cut her off with a light and chaste kiss, and her eyes widened in surprise. His eyes gleamed with amusement as he realized that she was kissing back, and then he pulled away, smirking at the light pink dusting the woman's slightly tanned cheeks. Her olive eyes were wide, and her hair was slightly mussed. Before she could say anything, Lovino swerved around her, grabbed a tomato, and proceeded to walk towards the stairs. By the time he was halfway up, Chiara snapped out of the trance she was in, and scowled as she realized what he did.

"You jerk! I need that!" She shouted, annoyed, but not angry.

"There's plenty of tomatoes to pick in the garden," He yelled back. "_Ti amo_! _(4)_" Lovino took a bite of the bright red fruit, sighing contentedly.

'_Time for another siesta,' He thought smugly._

"_Cazzo_..._(5)_" She murmured, walking back towards the now garnished plates. "That s-stupid _bastardo_…"

No way in hell he was going to get away with that.

So, Chiara walked towards the stove, and took out the one of the potatoes she had been boiling in a pot for the potato bastard. She chopped it in half, and diced it into tiny pieces. Then, she put it into the plate with the most tomatoes; sure that Lovino would pick that one. Chiara made sure that the potatoes weren't visible at first glance, and then she yawned, heading upstairs and going to her and Lovino's room to take to siesta. She laid down on the bed next to him, closing her eyes, and she barely felt strong arms wrap around her waist before she fell asleep.

* * *

**_Translations:_**

**(1) _Non toccare. Idiota._ (Don't touch. Idiot.)**

**(2)_ Bella_ (pretty/beautiful) Here, it is used as a term of endearment. **

**(3) _Bastardo pazzo_ (crazy bastard.) Pazzo is Italian slang for crazy.**

**(4) _Ti amo!_ (I love you/ Love you!) Lovi might appear a bit OOC here, but he said it in a way to ease things a bit. You know, kinda when you do something to your BFF, and she/he gives you a dirty look, and you're like "Love you!" Like that.**

**(5)_Cazzo..._ (Fuck...)**

**Once again . . .**

**NOTE: So, this is going to be a little one shot collection. Please take note that this will be updated CASUALLY, and yes, I do accept requests. Nothing TOO ridiculous please, I'm not a miracle worker . . . ^^' Also, note that not all requests will be accepted.**

**I hope y'all liked it! This is just a little side project that I'm doing while I try to find inspiration from my other stories. **

**R&R!**

*****Stardust98*****


	2. Chapter 2: Swings

**This one-shot was inspired by this super cute couple I saw playing on the swings at a nearby park today! It was so adorable, and I just HAD to write it!**

**NOTE: So, this is going to be a little one shot collection. Please take note that this will be updated CASUALLY, and yes, I do accept requests. Nothing TOO ridiculous please, I'm not a miracle worker . . . ^^'**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"No. There is no way in hell I'm getting on that thing, bastard."

Chiara crosses her arms and scowls at Lovino, who rolls his amber orbs. The two are currently at a nearby park, after Antonio had said that they needed to 'go out more, because they were always at home", and "no wonder _mis tomates_ (1) are so grumpy! You two need a healthy dose of sunshine!' Which was not true at all, they have both gone out plenty of times before... And they are not grumpy, dammit!

"It's just a fucking swing. Don't be such a baby." Lovino gestures for her to sit, and she stares at the swing seat, and bites her lip worriedly. It wasn't that she was scared of the damn thing... It was just... She was a bit frightened of heights, and... Well... Anything could happen!

Lovino sees the slight fear flash through her hazel-green seers, and his features soften as he sighs. "Look, Chiara, I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you. Just get on."

"F-Fine." She tries not to make her voice sound shaky, but it does, and he knows the Italian girl is scared. She hesitates for a moment, before she sits down on the seat of the swing slowly. "You b-better go slow, stupid..." She mumbles as her hands grip the chains so tight that her knuckles turn white.

"Alright, _bella_..." He murmurs comfortingly, relieved that there are few people at the park (He had a reputation to keep, and so did she). Lovino puts his hands on her smaller ones and grips the chain also, pulling back, before gently letting go. She bites back a squeak of surprise, and closes her eyes tightly as she feels her feet leave the ground. "See, it's not so bad."

Chiara opens an eye slowly, and then opens the other. Her olive eyes widen as she looks down, but then she carefully looks back to see Lovino giving her a small smile, and then she feels a little bit better as she reminds herself that he promised he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Are you alright, Chiara?" Lovino asks.

"_Si_, it's not like I was scared or anything, I was just p-pretending..."

"Sure you were."

"I really was, you jerk!" She snaps, slowly relaxing as Lovino pushes her gently.

"Tch, whatever,_ idiota_," Chiara's eyes widen as he pushes her slightly harder.

"W-What do you think you're doing!?" She stiffens again, and the Italian boy rolls his eyes for the second time that day.

"Chiara, close your eyes and relax. Nothing will happen, _io prometto_ (2)," His voice soothes her, and the Italian girl relaxes slightly, and slowly closes her eyes. Lovino pushes her a little harder, and once again she tenses and opens her eyes. "Relax, _bella_."

Once again, she closes her eyes and relaxes, but this time, Lovino pushes her softly, and she sighs as she feels the soft autumn breeze and her legs swinging back and forth as her dark brown locks caress her cheeks. He pushes a little harder, and Chiara reminds herself to relax. She tries not to smile, but her lip keeps twitching, and Lovino can tell that she's enjoying herself.

"Having fun, are we?" He asks, chuckling when she shoots him a half-hearted glare.

"As if, you asshole," Chiara responds, eyes still closed, but he knew that she was.

* * *

**OMAKE**

Meanwhile, a short distance away from the happy duo, Antonio and his two friends, Gilbert, a self proclaimed 'Awesome Prussian', and Francis, lover of all things beautiful, are watching the couple.

"Aww! _¡Qué lindo!_(3) Lovi is such a gentleman!" Antonio exclaims happily.

"_Oui_, they are quite the adorable pair, mon _ami_," Francis nods his head approvingly at the scene in front of them. "If only they would confess to each other already..."

"...You dragged me away from a date with Eliza to see _this_!?" Gilbert groans, running a hand through his white hair. "So un-awesome."

"That's not a word, _amigo_..."

"It's a word if the awesome me says so, Toni."

"Sh! We need to stop making noise or—"

Francis is suddenly interrupted by the sound of someone growling behind them, and the trio slowly turns around, only to be met with an angry Lovino glaring at them quite angrily. They glance over to where Chiara was, and see that she is already walking over to where they are.

"Oh!" Antonio, ever the oblivious one, grins at Lovino. "_¡Hola, Lovino!_"

"Chiara, _chère _(4), it is not what it looks like..." Francis says nervously. He remembers the time when Chiara threatened (AND attempted) to rip out his 'gorgeous golden hair'.

"Shut the fuck up, wine bastard," The girl hisses, and then looks at Antonio with a deadly glare. "Well?"

"Ah—"

"Look, before you say anything, I had _nothing_ to do with this!" Gilbert says, putting his hands up defensively as the girl's venomous glare turns to him. "'Liz and I were supposed to go on a date today, but I then I told her something came up because this idiot," Antonio waves at them, still grinning, "...told me he was gonna show me something exciting. And now I regret not going with 'Lizzie." Gilbert ignores the look Francis and Antonio give him. "Ya gotta believe me!"

"Why should we believe you, potato—"

"I believe him," Chiara says calmly.

"What!?" Lovino, Antonio and Francis exclaim at the same time, while Gilbert looks up at the heavens like he was saved from being stuck in hell for eternity.

"_Mein Gott_, thank you!"

"Just leave, potato bastard."

Gilbert stands, dusts off his pants, and shoots his friends a semi-apologetic glance before smirking, and adjusting his leather jacket, ready for a date with his Hungarian girlfriend.

"Now, as for you two _idiotas_..."

Francis and Antonio gulp loudly.

* * *

**(1) _mis tomates_ (My tomatoes) _Spanish._**

**(2) _Io prometto _(I promise)_ Italian._**

**(3) _¡Qué lindo! _(How cute/pretty!)_ Spanish._**

**(4) _chère _(dear)_ French. _(Not too sure about this one, but I Googled it, and I saw the same translation everywhere. Tell me if I'm wrong.)**

**All the others are kinda obvious if you read Hetalia fanfiction.**

**Liked it? I kinda like it... Then again, writing self-cest isn't as easy as one would think it is, especially with these two, what with their feisty personalities. XD So I have a few ideas on what to do next, but remember...**

**NOTE: So, this is going to be a little one shot collection. Please take note that this will be updated CASUALLY, and yes, I do accept requests. Nothing TOO ridiculous please, I'm not a miracle worker . . . ^^'**

**R&R!**

*****Stardust98*****


	3. Chapter 3: Nap

**I don't know why I wrote this little drabble thingy. But I thought it was cute.**

**Romacest Headcanon: When Chia and Lovi call each other fat or chubby, it's a term of endearment.**

**NOTE: So, this is going to be a little one shot collection. Please take note that this will be updated CASUALLY, and yes, I do accept requests. Nothing TOO ridiculous please, I'm not a miracle worker . . . ^^'**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chiara laid on the couch, ready to take a nice siesta. She had already eaten a piece of the nice, homemade pizza Lovina helped her make yesterday, put a nice, soft pillow on the large beige couch, and had opened the windows, so a light breeze came in, and she sighed contentedly as she felt the sun's warm rays on her skin. She closed her eyes...

"Hey."

But then, it was all ruined when she felt someone plop down next to her. She glared up at the person, and yawned, turning around.

"Mm, leave me alone. I wanna go to fucking sleep..."

"I want to go to sleep too. I'm_ tired_."

"Then why the hell don't you use the bed upstairs, bastard?"

"I don't want to go all the way up there..."

"...If you want to spend time with me, just fucking _say_ so, geez."

Lovino blushed. "I didn't! Why would I want to spend time with _you_?"

"Whatever. Look, are you going to sleep or not? Because I'm tired as fuck, and I just want to close my eyes and go to sleep..."

Without responding, the Italian man sat right next to Chiara, and the girl scowled as she tried to shove him away, but to no avail. He stayed put, and she hissed in frustration. Lovino smirked. He loved bothering Chiara. Probably just as much as she loved bothering him.

"Get your chubby ass out of my face, stupid!" She said, laughing.

"You're the chubby one! There's barely any space on the couch!" He exclaimed, chuckling.

"I was here first, so you better move it, fatass."

"Oh really?"

"Fuck yeah. Go to sleep, or get lost, _bastardo_."

"Fine," He chuckled as he laid on the couch behind her, and put his arms around the Italian woman, spooning her. She sighed as she once again started to close her eyes... Well, until she felt a certain someone's hand going a little lower than they were supposed to be. So, Chiara growled and pushed Lovino off of the couch, and he fell with a loud thud.

"Hey! What the hell?"

She ignored him, and started to close her eyes again.

"That's for bein' a fuckin' pervert..." She murmured, happy that she could finally fall asleep in peace (hopefully). Lovino growled, and got back on to the couch, putting an arm around her again. She put her arm over his, just in case he tried anything again... He didn't try to, because now that Chiara was alert and crankier than before, she would surely snap, and he didn't want his dick ripped off, thank you very much.

Besides, he was too tired.

He smiled at the light snores coming from the girl, and closed his eyes too, falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Aw! Well, that didn't come out as good as I hoped, but I tried. Ugh, school's such a pain in the freaking _sedere. _(Ass in italian.)**

******NOTE: So, this is going to be a little one shot collection. Please take note that this will be updated CASUALLY, and yes, I do accept requests. Nothing TOO ridiculous please, I'm not a miracle worker . . . ^^'**

**R&R!**

*****Stardust98*****


	4. Chapter 4: Flower

**Hello again! Thank you to ****_MaskedRomeo_**** for the idea behind this chapter! It was a lot of fun, and I FINALLY got to write about my Fem!Romano being a bit of a crybaby headcannon! :3**

**Chiara is 5.**

**Lovino is 6.**

**NOTE: So, this is going to be a little one shot collection. Please take note that this will be updated CASUALLY, and yes, I do accept requests. Nothing TOO ridiculous please, I'm not a miracle worker . . . ^^'**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lovino had always thought Chiara was a bit of a crybaby.

So one particular day, when his _mamma_ had taken him and Feliciano to the park, he couldn't help but roll his eyes when he saw her sitting on the floor, crying. She rubbed at one eye with a hand, while she bawled loudly. Her light pink sundress had streaks of mud on it, her headband was loose, and her other hand was on her knee.

Even though Chiara was always crying (most of the time it was just to get him in trouble), she looked to be in real pain now.

Little Lovino bit his lip. He wasn't good at comforting people... Like that time when _mamma_ was sad that _nonno_... went to heaven, and she was crying. She felt better when Feli was there, but she only stared at Lovino with that blank expression, and he didn't know what he was doing wrong.

So, instead of walking away like he would usually do, Lovino went over to Chiara, and after hesitating for a small moment, he tapped her shoulder lightly. She turned around to face him, and once the little girl realized who he was, she wiped her eyes, and glared at him. Even though Chiara looked mad at him now, he knew that she was just being stupid again, and that she was still sad. There were still tear streaks on her cheeks after all.

"W-What do you want, stupid?" She growled, although she still sniffled now and then. He pouted, and glared back.

"Why are you crying?" He asked her.

"Go away, stupid. Leave me alone."

"No, tell me why you're crying."

"I said to leave me alone!" She shrieked. "Stupid!"

"You're such a baby!" He yelled back, and he knew he did something wrong when her eyes widened, and her lip started quivering, and her shocked look turned to a glare before she turned her back to him and went back to crying. He frowned, feeling guilty, and looked around for Chiara's _sorella_ or _nonna_. He didn't see either of them, and he scowled in frustration.

Then he saw it.

It was a small flower, a little yellow one. It looked just like the one _papa_ had given _mamma_ many years ago, when they first met. He remembered how his _mamma_ was so happy when she saw the beautiful bouquet, and he wondered if it would make Chiara happy as well. He picked it up, and looked up, and saw a tree full of them. Tiny apricots also grew on the tree, along with the many yellow flowers.

Lovino was about to call the girl's name, but he felt his face heat up. It happened a lot when he was around the other child, but he didn't know why. He had asked his _mamma_ one day, but she just smiled at him. He sighed nervously, twirling the flower by the stem with slightly chubby fingers.

"Chiara."

"... I said go away."

"I w-wanted tot give you this." The girl turned around, and she raised an eyebrow at the flower being held by a shaky hand. "D-don't just stare at me! Take it, idiot." She took the flower and stared at it, and he watched as her cheeks turned a light pink. She looked kinda pretty . . . No! No! What was he saying!? Chiara was an idiot, and that's that.

"Why?"

"... I don't like it when you cry, anymore. Flowers make _mamma_ happy, so I... thought they would make you h-happy too," He grumbled. "And I d-didn't do this because I wanted to, I did it because I want you to stop c-crying. It's annoying!"

Chiara's blush intensified, and she felt her lip twitch upwards. She knew she was smiling, and hoped that Lovino didn't see it, because she didn't want a stupid dummy like Lovino to see her smile.

"Stupid," She mumbled as she got up and dusted off her dress, and Lovino saw the bruise on her knee that she had been covering with her hand. "Stupid dummy." She started to walk away, and Lovino saw her limp a bit as she walked, and he knew she was still in pain.

"It'll take you forever to get to your _nonna_, _idiota_. Let me help you," He said, offering his hand. She stared at it for a few minutes, before she pouted and gave him a sharp kick in the shin. Lovino bit his lip, and instinctively put his hands on his injured shin as pain laced through his leg.

"I can walk by myself, stupid!" She said loudly, stomping off (although still limping) angrily. "Hmph!"

Lovino, though in pain, couldn't help but smirk a little as the little girl stomped off. Even though she had just violently kicked him, he knew that he was happy.

After all, he had seen her smile.

* * *

**Was his okay? I just thought of this randomly today, and I HAD to write it the hell down! Thank you again, Masked Romeo, for your suggestion! Anyway, the flower was an apricot blossom.**

**Apricot blossom=Timid Love.**

**That's what I read on the flower meaning website anyway.**

******NOTE: So, this is going to be a little one shot collection. Please take note that this will be updated CASUALLY, and yes, I do accept requests. Nothing TOO ridiculous please, I'm not a miracle worker . . . ^^'**

**R&R!**

*****Stardust98*****


End file.
